A supply chain supplies a product to a customer. Items needed to produce the product may pass through the supply chain according to policy parameters set for the items. A known technique for determining the policy parameters for items may involve segmenting the items into groups according to predefined features and then applying specific policy parameters to the groups. Known techniques for determining policy parameters, however, do not provide for effective segmentation of items. It is generally desirable to effectively segment items to determine policy parameters.